


Trip the darkness

by yennefer_of_hells_kitchen



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 00:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12445212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yennefer_of_hells_kitchen/pseuds/yennefer_of_hells_kitchen
Summary: Призраки не дают Фрэнку покоя.





	Trip the darkness

Призраки не дают Фрэнку покоя.

Он пробирается через осенний лес тихо, почти бесшумно, но прошлое идёт следом; голоса звучат в голове, он чувствует чужое дыхание над самым ухом, а длинные невидимые пальцы сжимаются на запястьях.

 _«Я иду за тобой»_ , — думает Фрэнк.

Ему не нужно закрывать глаза, чтобы увидеть образ; его призрак идёт с ним плечом к плечу от самого Кандагара. Фрэнк всегда всё помнил до мельчайших подробностей, даже в тот короткий промежуток времени, когда думал, что Мария помогла ему забыть.

 _«Я иду за тобой»_ , — пульсирует у Фрэнка в висках.

Каждую ночь он просыпается от прикосновений призрачных пальцев к лицу, чужие холодные губы прижимаются к его губам, и Фрэнк жадно хватает ртом воздух, сбрасывает с себя паутину дурного сна.

 _«Я иду за тобой»_ , — шепчет Фрэнк, оставляя позади след из мёртвых солдат «Анвила» — тех, кого призрак отправил убить Фрэнка. И он знает: Билли Руссо его ждёт.


End file.
